


Our Family Be Reunited Again

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3 - patching each other up, Drabbletober, Family, M/M, Mention of M-preg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober dan #hoothootday sebagai fic gift untuk Bokuto Koutarou. Bokuto, happy birthday!Happy reading~





	Our Family Be Reunited Again

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.  
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober dan #hoothootday sebagai fic gift untuk Bokuto Koutarou. Bokuto, happy birthday!
> 
> Happy reading~

 

.  
“Papa….”

Keiji tersenyum lalu menghampiri pangeran kecilnya. “Ya, Kazuto?”

Kazuto memeluk Keiji. “Papa … _Tou-san_ , orangnya seperti apa?”

Senyuman di wajah Keiji berubah sendu. “ _Tou-san_ seperti Kazuto, tampan, kuat, dan ceria,” jelas Keiji sembari menjawil hidung dan pipi Kazuto. Sementara Kazuto memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Oh, satu gigi serinya tanggal.

“Aku seperti _Tou-san_?” ulangnya lagi. Sebelah tangannya melingkari leher Keiji, Keiji menggendongnya.

Keiji mengangguk. Enam tahun berlalu sejak musim gugur di mana Koutarou menghilang dari sisinya, kini putra kesayangan mereka sudah tumbuh semakin besar dan pintar. Sementara itu Koutarou masih tak tahu di mana keberadaannya setelah badai besar menenggelamkan kapal patroli satuan kelautan yang dinahkodai olehnya. Seluruh anak buahnya selamat, tapi Koutarou tak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Badai terlebih dahulu menelan dan menenggelamkannya ke samudera bersama kapal yang dibanggakannya.

Kazuto baru berumur tiga bulan saat itu, dan Keiji … berusaha berlapang hati kala berita hilangnya Koutarou disampaikan kepadanya. Walaupun begitu, masih ada secuil asa yang menyala di dalam hatinya. Mengharapkan kembalinya sang belahan jiwa ke sisinya.

Keiji dan Kazuto selalu mengunjungi Koutarou setiap musim gugur di pantai, seperti saat ini. Mereka membawa satu buket bunga dan membiarkan laut menyampaikannya pada Koutarou. Biasanya setelah itu mereka pulang, tapi kali ini entah mengapa Keiji tak ingin segera pulang. Demikian pula Kazuto. Menghabiskan waktu seharian di pantai, hingga kerumunan camar berterbangan menjemput sang senja.

“Kazuto…,” panggilnya lemah. Keiji tak mengerti kenapa berat harus meninggalkan pantai. Namun pangeran kecilnya seolah tahu, ia segera berlari mendapati Keiji dan menyambut uluran tangan sang papa. Mereka hendak pulang.

‘”Papa….”

“Ya?”

“Papa sedih?”

Keiji tersenyum. “Apa Papa terlihat sedih?”

Kazuto menggeleng tak yakin. “Papa … peluk.” Kazuto membuka kedua tangannya, Keiji berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Kazuto lalu memeluknya. Emosinya sejenak membuncah, Keiji nyaris terisak. Kazuto memeluk balik dengan erat.

“Papa….”

“Ya, Nak?” jawabnya dengan pelan, suaranya nyaris bergetar.

“ _Tou-san_ orangnya seperti apa?”

Keiji menghela napas. “ _Tou-san_ mu orang yang keren, tampan … kuat … berani …dan ce- um, ceria. Matanya seperti madu, keemasan. Kazuto tahu? _Tou-san_ mu selalu dikatakan mirip seperti burung hantu tanduk. Rambutnya persis seperti Kazuto, hitam keperakan—kau … Kazuto sangat mirip dengan _Tou-san_ ,” jelasnya terbata-bata.

Pelukan Kazuto mengerat. “Papa … apa aku bermimpi?”

Keiji melepas pelukan. “Kenapa Kazuto berkata seperti itu?”

“Soalnya aku melihat orang yang sama denganku. Aku melihat _Tou-san_ , Papa….”

Keiji tersentak. Lalu menoleh ke belakang. Entah mengapa matanya begitu panas dan berkabut. Mengaburkan pandangannya hingga ia tak mampu melihat dengan baik. Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum. Keiji tak mampu bergerak. Tak mampu menemu aksara. Terhenyak begitu saja di atas pasir pantai. Sosok itu maju dan berlari ke arah mereka. Dengan sekali rengkuh sosok itu mendekap keduanya dengan erat. Keiji hanya mampu menangis.

“Papa, Kazuto …. _Tou-san_ pulang.”

Tangis Kazuto pecah. Ia meraung memeluk balik Koutarou. Keiji sudah tak mampu membendung emosi. Suara itu, pelukan itu, hangat napas Koutarou. Ya Tuhan, semuanya bagai mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Rindu, rindu dan rindu kian membuncah dari dalam hatinya. Dibiarkannya benteng yang selama ini melindungi hatinya hancur. Sebab sang penjaga telah kembali untuk membebat luka-luka yang tercipta di masa lalu dan sekarang. Koutarou kembali pulang. Ke dalam dekapannya, ke dalam pangkuannya.

Satuan kepolisian bagian kelautan yang mengantar Koutarou menemui keluarganya pun tak kuasa menahan emosi mereka. Ikut larut dalam pertemuan haru keluarga kecil itu. Mentari perlahan mulai menghilang di balik horizon. Malam berbintang mulai melebarkan senyuman.

“ _Otou-san, okaerinasai…._ ”

.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Semoga teman-teman terhibur. Rada angsty tapi happy ending kok ehehehehe. Moga bisa nulis kek gini lagi.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
